Lacey the "Echidna"
Name: Lacey the "Echidna" Race: Auto Automaton (Echidna-designed) Sex: Female (Technically genderless) Age: N/A Birthday: July 17th Fur Colour: Yellow Eye Colour: Brown Affiliation: Robotnik/Eggman, Freedom Fighters Universe: Archie, Sonic Underground, Sonic Boom Alliance: Neutral Good Previous Residences: Robotropolis Currently Residing: Mobotropolis (Archie), Freedom Fighter HQ (Sonic Underground), Eggman's Lair (Sonic Boom) Family: *Robotnik/Eggman Father **Sonic Underground: ***Manic Father ***Brownie Mother **Sonic Boom: ***Orbot "Sibling" ***Cubot "Sibling" ***Morpho "Uncle" ***Mombot "Grandmother" Friends: *Knuckles Neutrals: *Sonic *Sally Archie *Sonia Underground *Cyrus Underground Enemies: *Sleet Underground *Dingo Underground *Team Sonic Boom Personality: If nothing else, Lacey is persistant. For however many times that her "father" has taken advantage of her, she refuses to believe that he won't accept her one day. Despite how unlikely that would be. Aside from that, Lacey is polite and good-mannered in the presence of friends or strangers, to the best of her understanding. Being a robot, she often looks to other people for how she should act, and she will copy whoever else happens to be with her. If she's unsure of what to do, then she'll avoid interacting with anyone. While still polite, she isn't as reserved with her percieved family. In Sonic Underground, she's much more laid back as a result of being with Manic and Brownie, and is all too happy to share jokes and the like. She'll even go as far as to act somewhat casual around Robotnik, as if she's forgotten about him being a tyrant. In Sonic Boom, Lacey initally acts polite, but is more prone to arguing or disagreeing with others. She is all the more nosey when it comes to what others are doing, and is somewhat of a know-it-all, despite often being wrong. Strengths: Physically strong | Optimistic | Determined Weaknesses: Too trusting | Gullible | Headstrong Backstory: Lacey is a robot built by Doctor Robotnik in a scheme to take the Master Emerald. She pretended to be another Echidna in order to befriend and trick Knuckles, but upon touching the Master Emerald, she gained free will and a sense of being. Ultimately, Knuckles was the one who befriended her, and she had a change of heart concerning her mission. Archie *As she couldn't return to Robotnik, she was set up with a home in Mobotropolis, after being deemed as trustworthy by Princess Sally. There, she lives a fairly quiet life as a citizen in the Kingdom of Acorn, for the most part. She is visited often by Sally, who is curious about how a robot became sentient without having been a robotisized Mobian. As well as that, she occasionally becomes involved with the Freedom Fighters, though usually as a result of foolishness on her part. Sonic Underground *As she couldn't return to Robotnik, she was taken in by the Freedom Fighters, after being deemed as trustworthy by Cyrus. There, she is adopted by Brownie the Fox who, as she had once worked under the tyrant, was the one that physically built her under Robotnik's supervision. As Lacey learns more about the world around her, such as the concept of family, she begins to think of Robotnik as her father, despite knowing that he isn't the best person. Because of this, Lacey calls him by "Father", and whenever she catches word of his next move, she often tries to meet with him in attempt to stop him herself. So with Robotnik more than aware of her percieved relationship with him, he often takes advantage of her. Thus, Lacey is tricked just as often as Knuckles is. (Maybe she really is an Echidna after all!) In Sonic Boom: Lacey lives with Eggman, being his third robot sidekick along with Orbot and Cubot. She and Eggman play out a lot of father/daughter tropes, and the family dynamic goes further later on when Morpho and Mombot are introduced. Occasionally, she will ask for help from Team Sonic. Lacey in Boom is more aware of Eggman's faults, but is supportive of him all the same. If she thinks that a plan won't work, she'll often take it upon herself to fix it. As a result, however, her meddling tends to make it all the more worse. Fun Facts: *She and Robotnik are like Sassette and Gargamel from the Smurfs. <3 *Lacey is a fan of Honey the Cat's clothing designs. *She loves getting to see inside other people's homes. Likes: Dolls | Dresses | Accessories | Stories | Feeling helpful | Brownie and Manic | Robotnik/Eggman | Orbot and Cubot | Making her home look nice Dislikes: Food (Because she can't eat it!) | Tea parties (Because she can't join them!) | Not being sure what to do | Being tricked | Being wrong Tropes: *Nice Girl *There Is Another pretends to be another Echidna in order to trick Knuckles *Becoming the Mask *Heel-Face Turn *Happily adopted Manic and Brownie *Luke, I Am Your Father with Robotnik *Fatal Flaws *Unwitting Pawn *Wide-Eyed Idealist Stats *Speed: 4/10 *Strength: 7/10 *Fighting: 5/10 *Firepower: 6/10 *Stamina: 7/10 *Intelligence: 4/10 *Endurance: 5/10 *Skill: 4/10 *Courage: 7/10 A teddy for baby girl commission by sassysgallery-dbh1od1.jpg|Lacey with Brownie, drawn by SassyMelvin Category:Robots Category:Good Category:Females